


All in a Day's Work

by Elysia21



Series: Courage of the Daxamite // Heart of the Kryptonian [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia21/pseuds/Elysia21
Summary: Kara takes Mon-El on his first mission and shows him what Superheroes do with their time off.





	

The wind felt refreshing as it blew against Kara’s face, the coolness relaxing her as it always did when she flew. Mon-El was on the ground making his way to the pier for his first mission as a superhero, but not far behind at all. She felt almost bad since Winn hadn’t finished his superhero suit, but for such a small mission they figured he’d be fine in his training clothes. Winn had been ecstatic to be able to design Mon-El’s superhero suit, especially since Kara was the one who chose his name. She had chosen the name Valor, which meant “great courage in the face of danger.” After he had faced down the energy-sucking parasite in National City alone as well being stuck in Cadmus, Kara had believed he was brave, despite what he thought of himself. And since he claimed that any courage he had he learned from her, it was only fitting that she be the one to give him that name. As much as Winn pretended to pout since he didn’t get to choose yet another superhero name, he finally admitted to liking it. The pier finally appeared below her and the dropped from the sky, landing lightly on both feet. Shortly after, Mon-El skidded to a stop next to her, eyes scanning the perimeter of the area.

“Took you long enough.” She teased but he couldn’t hide the slight grin playing on his lips. They began walking closer to the dock, each of them surveying different edges of the pier, senses heightened. A noise sounded from the other side of the pier warehouse and she immediately activated her x-ray vision, seeing the heat signature of a lifeform on the other side of the corrugated metal, “There.” She pointed and they made their way around.

“So what do we do, carry him back ourselves?” Mon-El whispered as they made their way around the building.

“No, the DEO is on the way with the holding vehicle, we just have to get him cooperative or unconscious by the time they get here.” He looked sideways at her with a raised eyebrow but she simply shrugged, “What? It’s worked out well so far.”

“Well don’t fix what is not needing to be fixed.” He stated.

A sideways smile spread on her face, “It’s don’t fix what’s not broken, Mon-El.”

“Eh, close enough.” They continued forward and she let it go, he was still getting the hang of figures of speech along with most of Earth’s customs and norms. He was devastated to learn there was no Garata, or dragons even, as was Winn when he discovered that that was actually a thing that he never knew about.

As soon as they turned the corner, they saw the white-skinned alien, its skin slightly translucent as was characteristic of the Ravekite race. It was standing atop one of the ships, crushing the steel beneath its hands. As soon as it caught sight of them and the glyph on Supergirl’s chest, it scrambled to leave, only to be stopped by Mon-El who leapt into the air and landed directly in front of it. When it turned to run, Kara was positioned there, hands on her hips in her most dominating stance.

“Stop there Ravekite, you’re being turned over into the custody of the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations.” Her voice boomed, but the alien remained still and silent, eyes scanning the pier.

“He’s gonna run.“ Mon-El interjected coolly after a few moments of silence.

“Shut up, he’s not gonna ru-“ Before she could even finish her sentence, the alien took off towards the water, diving in headfirst, “Dammit!” She exclaimed under her breath.

Kara and Mon-El both jumped off the pier, gliding smoothly under the cool water as they plunged deeper. Kara reached it first, grabbing him by his shoulders and hauling him upwards. As soon as they broke the surface of the water, Mon-El threw a punch directly into the alien’s face, its head rearing back with the force. Mon-El pulled the alien out of the water and sat it down, it’s breathing slow and controlled.

“Stand down.” Kara said to the exhausted alien as she flew out of the water and settled in front of him. The sound of tires screeching across asphalt and crumbling on gravel rose in the distance and she turned to see her sister along with DEO agents pulling up in a van. Alex jumped out of the passenger seat and sauntered over to the three of them, chuckling at their sopping wet clothes.

“I see he tried to swim away,” She laughed and looked pointedly at Kara, “It’s nice to see that at least your hair isn’t always perfect as Supergirl.”

Kara stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister as Mon-El helped haul the apprehended alien into the holding van. “Thanks, sis.”

“Of course, how did he do?” Alex asked, nodding her head towards Mon-El.

“He did well, not that it was much of a challenge.” Kara blushed slightly, running her fingers through her drenched hair.

“Good. Well go ahead and take the rest of the night off, it’ll be getting dark soon. If any emergencies arise I’ll give you a call, but we can take care of routine missions.” Alex said, making her way back towards the van as Mon-El started back over to Kara.

“Thanks, Alex. Let me know if you need anything!” She called out to her sister, who was perched on the side of the van.

With a smile she called back, “And go clean up, you smell like the ocean!” With that, she closed the door behind her and the van turned around, beginning its drive back to the DEO.

Mon-El directed his attention back to Kara after the van was out of sight, “So now what?”

It took her a second to process this, what _were_ they supposed to do now? Alex told her they would most likely not need her for the rest of the night. Of course, as a superhero she was always on call. His blue-grey eyes were looking to her for an answer. “Well,” She began, “I suppose if you want, you can come over and watch a movie. That’s what I usually do after a successful mission. It’s a good way to unwind. Plus,” She said looking him up and down, “We probably need to wash off. You can use the shower in my apartment.”

A look a surprise chased itself across his features and for a second she almost regretted proposing it. Was it weird to ask him to come over to her apartment? Of course he had been there before, something just felt different now.

Her worry quickly dissipated when he responded, “That sounds great. It’ll be nice to get out of the DEO. I’m losing my mind spending all my time in that place. It’s nice enough, but it doesn’t exactly feel like a home.”

“Sounds like a plan. But first things first,” She said with a smile as she prepared to take off in flight, “We’re picking up food. I’m starving.”

***

After they had stopped to pick up pizza and potstickers, because to Kara no night was complete without them, they finally arrived back at her apartment. She opened the door and set the food on the kitchen counter.

“Go ahead and start eating if you want, I’m going to jump in the shower really quick,” She made her way into her bedroom calling back over her shoulder before she shut the door, “And if you eat all of those I will personally throw you out the window.”

He chuckled to himself and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, eating a slice of pizza while he listened to the rush of water as the shower in the other room turned on. Suddenly, he felt odd being there. He was alone in her apartment and she was in the shower just a room away. Needing to distract himself he moved over towards the television, flicking it on and searching through the movies. He sat on the floor in front of the TV, not wanting to get her couch dirty from saltwater. After a few uncomfortably damp minutes he took off his wets shoes and socks and set them outside on the balcony to dry along with his shirt. Standing out on the balcony, he closed his eyes, feeling the cool air of the approaching night touch his skin.

“Mon-El? What are you doing out here?” Kara asked from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed when the sound of flowing water from the shower had stopped. Her hair was damp but clean and she was in a plain white shirt with polka dot pajama shorts. He caught her gaze focus on his bare chest and couldn’t help but smirk a little. She brought her attention back to his face quickly after, “You can use the shower now if you want.”

“Thanks, Kara.” And with that he made his way into the bathroom.

Kara sat down on the couch, the container of potstickers on her lap as she flipped through channels, trying to find something good to watch. She finally settled on a channel when she heard the door open behind her.

“Um, Kara?” Mon-El was standing just inside the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist. She nearly dropped the potsticker she was holding when she saw him, water dripping from his hair down his chest. _Dammit, stop thinking like this._ Her mind tried to avoid those thoughts. “Do you happen to have extra clothes that I could wear? I don’t have anything that isn’t dripping wet.”

“Yeah, Winn and I had actually just bought more clothes for you, seeing as you own a grand total of four outfits.” He chuckled as she got up and walked into her room, grabbing the dark jeans and gray Henley from the bag on the floor. He took them with a smile and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Finally when he was clean and clothed, he came back out into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her, reaching over to grab a potsticker. She smacked his hand and he feigned a hurt expression, “Mine.”

“Just one?” He gave his best attempt at sad puppy eyes and she gave in, giving him one before popping the last one in her mouth.

The light of the television began to send prismatic colors throughout the room as the sun set and the sky outside turned dark. Night in National City was something that always fascinated Kara, as dark as the sky was, the city was always illuminated by the buildings and streetlights as if the city itself was still awake. A slight breeze blew through the open windows making Kara shiver.

“Are you cold?” Mon-El asked, glancing over at her from the other end of the couch. She shook her head and continued to watch the movie and answer a variety of questions. Watching him try and learn all of the new things about this world reminded her of herself when she had first arrived. And as much as he hated it, she found it endearing when he messed things up. After all, she knew what it was like to be in that position. As the movie went on and their laughing and conversations grew louder and more frequent, she found herself really enjoying his company, no longer nervous or uneasy around him. It was as if the kiss had never happened. He got up to get a few drinks for them and she stretched her legs out across the couch, reaching for her phone on the table to make sure Alex didn’t need anything. She had one text:

 _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  
                                    _ -Alex D

“Everything at the DEO alright?” Mon-El asked as he sat back down, lifting up Kara’s legs and resettling them on his lap. With a smirk, she put her phone down.

“Yeah, just Alex checking in.” She took the water from him and turned her attention back to the TV. His hand was subtly stroking her leg on his lap, but his gaze was fixed on the movie, as if he wasn’t aware he was even doing it. For all she knew, he didn’t realize he was doing it. But _she_ could tell he was doing it and it was raising goosebumps on her skin.

“I think I’m going to get some sleep.” She blurted out suddenly, almost startling Mon-El. His hand stopped moving and he looked at her in surprise.

“Oh, of course,” He moved her legs and stood up, “It is getting late. Thank you for letting me hang out here and for the clothes.”

“Winn picked them out so if you don’t like them, you can blame him.” Kara grinned and he stifled a laugh.

“Always do.” He winked, “Goodnight, Kara.” As he turned to head back to the DEO, she felt a slight sliver of guilt bloom. He was going back, alone, to the blank room in the DEO with dozens of beds but no comfort. He had probably felt like a prisoner in a cell there and it sparked sympathy in her. Not only that, but the thought of him leaving actually left her feeling disappointed.

“Wait, Mon-El.” He stopped at the door and turned to look at her. “The DEO is only meant for people to stay in for a short time, you’ve been staying there for a while now. Did- Did you want to stay here for a while? I have a guest room. You could stay in there until we can find you a job with an income and an actual place to live. Plus I have to go to the DEO in the morning anyways to wake you up, so this would be easier on me too.” For a minute he didn’t say anything and she felt suddenly stupid for asking, “Only if you want to of course.”

“No, of course I would love to. But are you sure Kara? I don’t want to intrude.” His eyes lacked the usual humor in them, just filled with genuine curiosity.

She met his gaze back with compassionate blue eyes. “Of course I’m sure. You are technically released into _my_ custody.”

“I’m in your hands, Kara.” He smiled and she let out a laugh.

“That you are, and you are _such_ a handful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kara and Mon-El fight side by side for the first time  
> and then relax at her apartment. She feels bad for  
> Mon-El, offers to let him stay in her guest room  
> as they search for an apartment for him.


End file.
